This invention relates to a smart wireless engine sensor for wirelessly transmitting/receiving data to and from an engine controller.
Engine sensors are commonly used to collect data during engine operation. Sensors transmit information about a turbine engine, for example, to an engine controller. The engine controller is mounted to the engine and has a wired connection with the sensors. Additionally, the engine controller includes ports for connecting cabling between the engine controller and a desired external component that receives the sensor data. The engine controller communicates the sensor data to the external component to monitor engine conditions, such as for engine maintenance information.
The wiring and cabling that connects the sensor to the external component is an additional weight on the turbine engine and also increases the space required for the engine controller and the sensors. Additionally, if any failures in the wiring and cabling occur, the system incorrectly indicates a failure of the engine component that is being monitored.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a wireless engine sensor that communicates sensor information while limiting improper failure signals and that has a lighter arrangement.